BEN DROWNED x oc x Jeff the Killer
by BENDROWNEDISOUTTHERE
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC Sheridan. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at my school. Get bullied and teased all day. Cry my eyes out and then go home to more pain. Joy. Well after all the abuse I go

down to the basement close and lock my door and put my headphones on and sing my heart out to "breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson and then play

some Legend of Zelda: Orcarina of Time to get my mind off of the large cuts all over my body. . Eventually I got so into the game didn't notice

anything BUT the game. Then out of nowhere a voice said " "your pretty good" I jumped about a foot in the air and said t-thanks but who are you?" I

also turned around. "Woah! You're BEN right!?" I said as soon as I saw his black and red eyes. "Yeah...how'd you know?" He said raising a eyebrow

at me. "I read your creepypasta!" I say with a duh tone of voice. "That still doesn't explain why your not afraid of me though." He said crossing his

arms over his chest. "Well there's several reasons so ill just give you three." I reply standing up and stretching. 1. I'm not scared of death. In fact I'm

always prepared for it every day because of my abusive parents. BEN stared at me in shock before screaming "Are you fucking serious!?" I opened

my mouth to tell him to be A LOT more quiet but a loud banging on my door made both BEN and I jump. "Who the hell is in there with you, you

bitch!?" Chris yelled. I looked at BEN and saw his eyes darken considerably as he heard my stepdads voice. "I'll be back in a minute." He said gruffly

before walking up the stairs towards the door. I didn't even try to stop him. He was only going to do what I'd wanted to be done all these years. I

smirked to myself as I heard Chris scream loudly before the sound of BENs voice filled my ears. "You shouldn't have done that to her" I smiled softly

to myself and blushed. BEN came down pretty quickly and smiled at me happily. "You don't have to worry about him anymore" he said smiling at me.

"Thank you so much!" I say, and then without thinking clearly I hug him tightly. It took him a few seconds to respond but eventually he hugged me

back. After about a minute or so i pulled back quickly to see his expression realizing what I'd just done. "I'm so sorry" I said as I pulled back blushing.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me smiling and said "don't be" before pulling me back into another hug. Suddenly another voice cut in and

said " What the hell are you doing BEN!?

A.N. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it will be worth trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

Sheridan's POV.

My alarm started blaring and I groaned and hit the snooze button. "Screw school" I muttered. I was going to sleep in but suddenly I felt like there

was ice cubes running down my back. I yelped jumping about 10 feet in the air and fell out of bed.

I groaned into the carpet then I looked up and murmured "damn you Jack Frost." I pulled myself off the floor and I began getting ready for school

*Time Skip to on my way to School*.

I was walking outside and oddly enough every once in a while i felt cool ticklish tingles running down my back making me cover my mouth to hide my

laugh. It felt great to laugh.i hadn't in a while. The ticklish tingles continued until my personal bully Seifer came up and pushed me to the ground.

Hard. I cried out as I heard a painful crack. I looked down at my ankle.

It was

broken. Serves you right freak Seifer said smirking at me. I reached out to my ankle and winced. Yup defiantly broken.

Well I still gotta get to school ill just have to deal... Seifer took his foot and placed it on my broken ankle.

Oh no...he wouldn't...oh who the hell am I kidding of course he would he is a bully after all. I thought worriedly. "If you think that hurt than this

should be pure ." He grinned maliciously and was about to put his weight on my ankle. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the

pain...but none came instead i heard Seifer curse and then yell loudly"who threw that!?Come out and fight me you little freak!"I opened my eyes to

see a lot of snow all over Seifers face. then he turned around and started to walk away from me looking for the thrower. I looked around for the

thrower too until i felt the tickles come back. i turned around and then I saw a boy with snow white hair and shocking blue eyes behind me,running

his fingers across my back. Making me laugh slightly. So he was the mystery tickler! "H-hey quit it!" I managed to get out without laughing. He

smirked and said "Fine well finish this later" I turned to look for Seifer quickly but luckily found no one. "Don't worry Sheridan he left a while ago." The

mystery boy said " how do you know my name!? I asked slightly frightened and what's yours?" I asked also curious. "I know your name because well

he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, i heard you talking to Manny yesterday night." "Do you mean Manny as in The Man in the Moon? "

Yeah,yeah i do!" "okay then...whats your name?" "Well My name is Frost. Pleased to meetcha!" The boy said smiling. My eyes widened. "I-

your real? I questioned happily. Well can you feel this? He questioned smirking mischievously. What are you talk- ACK! I jumped about a foot in the

air as he brushed his fingers over where my neck and shoulders meet over and over again making burst out into ticklish laughter. "Well...can you feel

it?" he teased still smirking. Y-YES! Now- Eep! Quit-hahehhaha tickling me! I shouted out shoving him away quickly. "That wasn't funny Jack!" I

cried out. He smirked at me and said "well I found it quite comical and you were laughing too,so it had to be fun for you too!" "Now say you had fun

or do I have to start to tickling you again?" He said crossing his arms and looking at me expectantly with a raised eyebrow. "O-okay fine! I had fun!"

I said blushing lightly. Trying to change the subject I said "So you bring Winter huh?" "Yup I sure do! I also bring snow days!" Jack said

happily.""Well thanks then!"I say smiling. "No problem...it is my job you know! He said with a smirk. I gasped as shooting pain went down my ankle.

"J-Jack"I murmured through the pain yeah...what's wrong?" He said confused "ankle" I managed to get out. His eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell

me sooner Sheridan?" He said. I-I'm sorry Jack and then I passed out.


End file.
